


The Ends

by lonelylibrarian



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M, New Year's Eve, alcohol and drug mentions, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelylibrarian/pseuds/lonelylibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything seems to happen at the ends of months for Patroclus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ends

**August 31st - 2014**

It’s too hot outside. It is ridiculously hot outside. Patroclus can feel his shirt starting to stick to his back. He cringes at the thought of what he might look like with sweat starting to show up everywhere. But they’ve been walking around campus for more than an hour for “orientation” even though most of the people here have already toured it numerous times. 

Patroclus tunes out what the guide is saying, surveying the open space they’re now in. There’s not too many people here yet, but there are a few. Some people moving boxes and suitcases on their way to their dorms. Patroclus had moved in yesterday, his dad parted with a firm handshake and a warning not to get anyone pregnant. Patroclus had laughed and thanked whatever higher power there is that his roommate hadn’t arrived yet to see the awkward encounter. 

It takes Patroclus a moment to realize the group has disbanded, the tour now over. He watches the people he had been with walk away and debates whether or not to follow. He doesn’t think he’s missed anything important so he figures he might as well just head back to his dorm. He doesn’t know how much longer he can stand this heat. 

Just as he’s turning around, a flash of gold and blue crashes into him. He feels the point of an elbow slam into his eye as they hit the ground. He lets out a few consecutive “fucks” as the guy climbs off of him. 

“Shit, bro my bad.” He manages to get his good eye open and peer at the stranger offering him a hand up with a football folded under one arm. “You okay?” He asks once Patroclus is standing. Patroclus feels blood start to run over his lips.  _Aw, fuck._

“Yeah, I’m fine. I had a black eye and a bloody nose  before you pushed me to the ground.” 

The blonde guy laughs, everythings a little fuzzy but Patroclus thinks he’s really pretty. But he also doesn’t trust his own judgement right now. 

“You want me to take you to get that looked at?” He asks, still smiling. What the fuck is his problem. He must be on something.  

“I got it, thanks.” Patroclus says, turning away - this time towards Briseis’ dorm. She’s in her second year of her nursing degree so that’s gotta count for something. It’s definitely better than dealing with Mr. Smiley over here he decides. 

By the time Patroclus reaches Briseis’ dorm his nose has stopped bleeding, which he guesses is kinda good. 

Briseis opens her door and takes one look at him before saying, “New record, Pat. Told you not to go around trying to save everybody’s ass.” She lets him in and he takes a seat on her bed, roommate no where to be found. 

“Wasn’t saving anyone’s ass.” He says as Briseis takes out her first aid kit and cleaning his face with that blue stuff that stings a little. She keeps telling him what it’s called but he keeps forgetting it. “Got run over by some oblivious jock god.” 

“God?” Briseis asks as she applies some weird cream around his injured eye. It’s cool and feels nice, so he decides to let her continue. Not like he would have a say either way. 

“He was pretty good looking.” Patroclus explains, trying to play it down. “I think.” 

Briseis raises an eyebrow. 

“Stuff was kinda fuzzy.” 

Briseis sighs like she’s his mother and he just scraped his knee for the fourth time that week. She asks him the normal questions one does when trying to figure out if one is concussed. They’ve got it down pat now considering there have been many instances Patroclus had been at risk of a concussion. 

“Seems like you’re good.” Briseis concludes once she’s finished her check up. “I’d still see a pro, because you know, I’m not a fucking doctor.” She smiles as she says it, but Patroclus knows she means it. One completed year of nursing school doesn’t exactly mean she’s qualified to give him a full diagnosis and treatment. But honestly anyone can identify a concussion so, who gives a fuck. 

Patroclus smiles as he gets up and heads towards the door, Briseis hands him an ice pack pulled out of a cooler. “Twenty minutes.” She says as he accepts the gift. “And also, I need it back.” 

Patroclus gives her a wave as he exits, leaving her to finish unpacking. He had stayed up all night last night unpacking himself, mostly because his roommate still hadn’t showed up so he figured he might as well take advantage of his absence. 

  
  
  


Patroclus’ roommate must have finally showed up because when he gets back to his dorm there’s a duffel bag sitting on the empty bed across from his own. 

He lays down on his own bed and is about to drift off when someone bursts through the door. 

And of course it’s the guy from earlier.

“Ooooh dude.” He says when he sees Patroclus. He turns his head out the door and yells to someone in the hallway, “Brendon, you’re never gonna guess who you’re new roommate is!”

All Patroclus can think is  _Oh thank god_.  Although he’s not sure this Brendon will be better than Apollo himself, but maybe he’s less of a douche. 

Brendon enters in a muscle tee and basketball shorts. Maybe he won’t be less of a douche. But he’s definitely less attractive which is  _maybe_ a plus? Patroclus can’t decide. 

Blonde Guy walks in behind Brendon, and sits on the edge of Patroclus’ bed. Patroclus squints at him, the most he can with his eye in this condition. 

“Man, that looks pretty fucked up.” He says, moving Patroclus’ hand out of the way and staring at the damage. Patroclus tries not to focus on how close Blonde Guy is sitting to him. Is this not weird for anyone else? He glances over at Brendon, who’s on his phone. 

“I know. Some dick ran into me in the quad earlier.”  Patroclus doesn’t know if he’s trying to be funny or actually pissed at this dude. He hasn’t decided yet.

Blonde Guy laughs anyways, “Wow, who would do such a thing?” Blonde Guy asks in mock horror as he scoots to a more respectable distance and holds out his hand. 

“Name’s Achilles, by the way. I’m not usually that much of a dick.” 

Patroclus takes his hand after a beat, giving it a quick shake. Now that he’s not just been hit in the face, he’s able to tell that  _Yeah, this guy actually is very hot._

  
  
  


**September 30th - 2014**

Patroclus’ black eye had heeled up fairly quickly. In that time (less than a week) Achilles had somehow become great friends with Briseis. And by the next week, he had infiltrated far too many aspects of Patroclus’ life. He seemed to always be in Patroclus’ dorm, if he wasn’t hanging out with Brendon he was claiming that he was waiting for Brendon. Patroclus always answered that statement with either a raised eyebrow or an eye roll. He can’t tell what Achilles wants from him (Briseis has been trying to convince him that Achilles just wants to make friends. But Patroclus doesn’t really view himself as the type Achilles would make friends with). 

Now his possible friend wakes him up with groaning from Brendon’s bed. He figures Brendon must have stayed with some girl last night, there was some huge party thrown by Achilles’ frat that Patroclus hadn’t been the least bit interested in. But who would be interested in a party on a Monday night? (Achilles, apparently)

“Fuck, man your whole room is spinning.” Achilles mutters as he rubs his hands over his eyes. Patroclus watches and doesn’t feel the least bit guilty about his amusement at Achilles’ pain. 

“Nope, you’re just hung over.” Patroclus says as he climbs out of bed. 

After Patroclus has gotten dressed, he finds Achilles still in Brendon’s bed. Despite his mixed emotions towards Achilles, he ends up setting a water bottle and pain killers on the nightstand. Achilles gives him a smile, as he pops the pills in his mouth then chugs the water. 

As Patroclus walks out the door, Achilles winks and says, “You’re the best Pat.” 

  
  


**October 31st - 2014**

Patroclus is sort of regretting coming to this party. Achilles’ frat house smells strongly and disgustingly of Axe and weed. It’s surprising that someone he’s grown to like as much as Achilles lives here, and gets along with the people here. Although, maybe they are nice people who wear Axe and smoke weed. Patroclus believes such people exists. 

Someone slides past him on a slip n’ slide that he was desperately trying to ignore. The guy is stripped down to his underwear and covered in chocolate syrup. 

Maybe such people do not exist here, Patroclus decides. 

He makes his way to the kitchen where Briseis had said she’d be. He finds her easily, her big curly hair separating her from the rest of the crowd. 

She introduces the girl she’s holding hands with, but Patroclus barely hears her over the music. He just nods and flashes a smile at her. 

Suddenly there’s fingers snapping in front of his face. 

“Looking for someone?” Briseis asks with a smirk. Patroclus hadn’t even realized he had been looking around. He notices not many people here are dressed up. Another reason not to have come. What’s the point of a Halloween party if no one is in costume? Although, Patroclus can’t really complain as he had failed to wear a costume as well. 

“No.” Patroclus says, turning back to Briseis, “Who would I even -” 

“Sup, Broskis.” Patroclus feels a clap on his shoulder and turns to give Achilles a nod as he enters their small circle. The girl Briseis is with hasn’t really said much, Patroclus notices. 

Briseis waves at Achilles, “We should actually get going!” She yells over the music at Achilles, leading the girl away from them. Achilles waves as they leave. 

“You wanna get outta here?” Achilles asks, jerking his thumb towards the back door. He must notice the way Patroclus’ eyes widen. 

“Not like that, you perv.” He says with a smile and a punch to Patroclus’ bicep. He walks towards the back door and Patroclus follows without question. 

“I like parties it just, gets too much sometimes.” Achilles says as he sits down on the back porch. Patroclus nods in understanding as he sits down next to him. He tries not to over analyze how close he sits to Achilles, just lets it come naturally...or something. 

He can’t think of anything to say, so he just sits and stares at the sky. Not really much to see, no stars - all dimmed out by the surrounding city lights. 

“I’m glad you came tonight.” Achilles says breaking the silence. 

Patroclus doesn’t know what to say to that. They’ve been talking for a few months now but he still doesn’t always know how to act around him. “I’m glad I came too.” He thinks of the slip n slide, “For the most part.” He tacks on. 

Achilles laughs, like he gets exactly what Patroclus means. “Yeah the guys here can be pretty...crazy sometimes.”

“Yeah no shit.” Patroclus turns towards Achilles as he talks. “White straight boys with all this money are a dangerous thing.” He says and then wishes he hadn’t. 

Achilles responds with a laugh, “Hey, some of them are here on scholarships.” He says smiling. His smile fades slightly, like he’s debating whether or not to say something. “And not all of them are straight.” He tries to play it off like a joke, but Patroclus can tell his smile isn’t reaching his eyes now. He’s waiting to see how Patroclus responds. 

At some point Achilles must have moved closer to him because now they’re fingers are brushing and it is extremely easy for Patroclus to lean closer. He tries not to think too much about what he’s doing because if he does he may stop himself. And he’s like 78% maybe even 80% sure this is a good idea. 

“Really?” Patroclus asks, gaining confidence as his heart rate starts to pick up. 

Achilles nod and his nose brushes against Patroclus’, their lips are so close now he can feel Achilles warm breath. He doesn’t know who moves - it might have been both of them - but their lips are pressed together now. Achilles’ lips are warm and soft and press gently against Patroclus’. He doesn’t taste of alcohol, which surprises Patroclus. 

Achilles hands move so they’re holding Patroclus’ face. His thumbs run over his cheekbones as Patroclus leans into his touch. 

Patroclus is just about to work up the courage to run his fingers through Achilles’ hair when someone opens the back door with a bang. 

“Hey Achilles you gott -  _holy shit_. ” 

Patroclus pulls away from Achilles as they both stand up frantically to stare at the intruder. 

Patroclus can’t read the expression on the guy’s face, but apparently Achilles can. He turns to Patroclus and says, “You should go.”

Patroclus goes. 

  
  
  


**November 30th - 2014**

They don’t talk all month. Patroclus spends time in Briseis dorm, trying to avoid him as much as possible. 

It works for another month. 

**December 31st - 2014**

Unlike all other parties this semester, Patroclus had come to this one on his own accord. Briseis still accompanies him, but he lets her flit around with her girlfriend (whose name he had finally learned to be Kira), introducing her to people with a smile that hasn’t seemed to fade since they’ve been together. Patroclus realizes he feels slightly comfortable being alone at a party, especially one this huge. It’s in Achilles frat house and he likes to pretend that did not affect whether or not he went. Even though he knows it did. After two months of silence a part of him (or maybe all of him) is wishing Achilles would talk to him tonight. 

Despite his newfound braveness, Patroclus still ends up coming rather late to the party. He arrives at eleven (he had slept til 10) and actually mingles for a little bit. He talks to a few girls, some of them flirt with him - or he thinks they do. He can’t really tell. He’s always been bad at telling those things. 

At 11:43 he looks up from listening to a girl talk about her thesis (he had been quite interested, really) to see Achilles staring at him from across the room. Achilles quickly looks away when Patroclus catches his eye. 

Patroclus decides it’s best to forget about it. If Achilles had wanted to talk he would have come over here, he’s a confrontational type of person. 

He goes back to nodding and listening to the girl explain her thesis, it’s an extremely captivating concept that he can’t exactly grasp. He loves it. He leaves her with his number (there’s an understanding it’s a platonic number leaving) at 11:57. 

By 11:58 he’s outside, staring up at the sky and trying not to look too forlorn. Or like he’s trying too hard to be poetic and mopey. The Axe smell was giving him a headache. 

“Still sucks that there’s no stars.” He hears behind him along with the gentle shutting of a door. 

Achilles talking to him had been the one thing he wanted to happen tonight. Now he’s wishing it wouldn’t.

“Yeah kinda ruins the romance of the weed and homophobia of the place.” 

Achilles laughs, “Look I uh, I left the frat.”

Patroclus turns to him, fully acknowledging his presence now. 

“Then why are you here?” Patroclus asks. 

“Thought you might be.” Achilles answers, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

The music is cut off and Patroclus hears everyone start to count down from thirty. 

“Did they hurt you?” Patroclus asks, knowing Achilles will understand what he means.

“Nah,” He answers “Just got pissed and kicked me out.” 

Patroclus nods, “I thought you said  you left?” 

Achilles makes a gesture with his hand, “Eh, to each his own.” 

Patroclus laughs at the statement, something he hasn’t heard since middle school. 

The people counting down inside have made it to five. 

They stand in silence as they listen to them get to zero. Achilles leans forward and slowly presses their lips together as people cheer from inside and the music turns back on.  Achilles lips are just as warm and inviting as Patroclus had remembered them, slow and careful and not at all what one would expect from someone like him. His hands rest against Patroclus’ waist and he pulls him closer, Patroclus wastes no time in getting his fingers into Achilles’ hair and gently running his hands through. Achilles makes a soft noise that makes Patroclus smile. They pull apart slightly breathless and leaning their foreheads together. 

**January 1st - 2015**

Patroclus suddenly feels a wave of panic sweep through him, his forehead still leaning against Achilles’. He pulls away quickly, moving his grip to Achilles’ shoulders.

“You’re not drunk are you?”

Achilles brow furrows in amusement at his question, “No.” A beat later - “Are you?” 

“No.” Patroclus answers, shoving Achilles lightly as he starts to smile. 

“Good.” Achilles says, his smile growing wider as he pulls Patroclus back into him, their bodies sliding together as Patroclus’ hands go back to Achilles’ hair. 

“Good.” Patroclus repeats as their lips press back together. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i kinda know nothing about college as I am a junior in high school so like if you're older and reading this i'm sorry. I'm working on another Achilles/Patroclus fic, so maybe subscribe if you wanna see that wink wink.  
> If you read this ilysm, it's such a niche fandom lol y'all are amazing. And happy New Year!


End file.
